On Switches
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Thalia is in town and Annabeth already has a girls' night planned and in action. Of course, calamity ensues and disaster strikes again in the form of... girl talk? How is she supposed to handle this?


**A/N: This is just a short one-shot that I thought up and had to write down, and then I thought, why not put it up for you guys?**

**Alright. This is set after the Giant War is over and Thalia has come to visit for a few days.**

**WARNING: This has a HIGH T RATING. There are ****_several _****references to mature themes, so please be aware of that before you read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO.**

* * *

"So, Annabeth, I need some advice."

Thalia looked over at Piper questioningly. Since when did the daughter of the love goddess need advice from Annabeth?

They were having a girls' night in Annabeth and Percy's house at Camp Half-Blood. After the Giant War had ended (with victory, duh) the gods had decided to build the Greeks a camp like the Romans had. Now, most of the older demigods had been given a house to live in. Annabeth was currently designing even more buildings to be built in the city.

Thalia had been invited to the girls' night pretty last minute (not Annabeth's fault; even Thalia had no idea she could come back to camp for a few days). And it turned out that Piper and Hazel were the only two other girls invited to stay with Annabeth and watch movies.

"What kind of advice, Piper?" Annabeth asked as she shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. They were currently watching _I Know What You Did Last Summer, _and Thalia was not impressed. Why didn't the girl just go ahead and jump off of the freaking boat? She could swim back home!

Piper shifted and that was when Thalia realized that she looked nervous. Since Thalia had joined the Hunters (How many years ago? She couldn't really remember) she had been taught to read people in less than a second.

So, naturally, Thalia was worried. Piper was currently dating Thalia's little Roman brother (long story) and as far as she knew, they were good. They had been together for a pretty long time, and Thalia assumed that things were even better between them since Jason had decided to stay at Camp Half-Blood with the Greeks.

"Well, this is kind of weird, but… Jason… He flat out denied me last night." Piper said.

Thalia wanted to spit out her mouth full of soda. She _did not _want to know anything about… that. She was an eternal maiden for gods sake!

Annabeth shot her a playful glare. Before the other two girls had gotten here, Annabeth had pulled Thalia aside and told her that this was a girls' night and that she couldn't object to any of the conversations that were bound to take place.

"What?" Annabeth said suspiciously.

"Last night we were going to bed and he just flat out told me no when I tried to kiss him." Piper said.

Thalia made a face, but she didn't say anything.

"Okay, were you trying to kiss him or-"

Piper sighed. "Maybe I was trying to take his jeans off at the same time, but he's supposed to be turned on when I do that!"

Hazel laughed quietly, and Thalia looked over at her weirdly. Wasn't she from like the 1940s or something? Didn't this stuff make her blush or something?

Piper glared at Hazel, "Oh, shut up, Hazel. Just because Frank is a son of Mars doesn't mean you can laugh at me."

Thalia had to ask about that one. "What does being a son of Mars have to do with that?"

"Sons of Mars are supposed to be especially…" Annabeth looked for the right word, "interested in this stuff."

Thalia snorted. "Like sons of Jupiter aren't?"

Piper nodded eagerly. "Exactly! Normally, he's the one tugging _my _jeans off! This past week though… He keeps shutting me out."

"The past _week?" _Hazel said. "You guys haven't… in a _week?"_

Thalia laughed again. "Hazel seems extra horrified by that."

Annabeth laughed, and Thalia couldn't help but smile. This whole war deal had been especially hard on Annabeth, and Thalia hadn't hardly seen Annabeth smile or laugh without Percy right beside her. She had been getting better lately.

Percy was normally always beside her though. This weekend, he had gone out to Camp Jupiter with Leo and Jason and to visit Frank, and Hazel had flown out here to see Annabeth and Piper. Thalia had been thinking that everything was working out pretty nicely with all of them.

"Do you think it had anything to do with Reyna?" Hazel asked.

Piper shook her head immediately. "No. I know that he doesn't like her like that. He loves me. Reyna is just like a sister to him."

Annabeth spoke up, "How many times a week would you guys have sex without him shutting you out?"

Oh, Thalia _so _did not want to be here.

"Four or five times a week, I guess. Sometimes more, sometimes less." Piper said with a shrug. "Why? Is that not enough? Is that too much?"

Annabeth shrugged, "I'd say that's pretty normal. Hazel?"

She shrugged. "Sounds good to me. That's pretty… spot on."

"I don't understand why he's shutting me out though! Normally he always wants to." Piper said. "Do you think that I've been doing something wrong?"

Thalia watched as Annabeth shook her head. "Nah. Sometimes Percy gets like that. Especially around his birthday because that was the end of both of the wars and stuff or if he has a really bad dream then he won't be interested for a couple of nights."

Piper was all ears then. She leaned forward excitedly. "So how do you get him back to normal? Force him?"

"Oh no. I tried that the first time, and he absolutely hated me for it. The only thing I have found that works-" Annabeth paused playfully. "Wait. Why should I tell you my secrets?"

Piper lunged at Annabeth over the coffee table. "ANNABETH! Please help me! I can't take much more of this! I swear I'm going to _make_ him if he doesn't-"

Annabeth laughed, "Okay, okay. Calm down, Pipes. I'll tell you. You just have to turn him on."

"It's not like there's an on switch, Annabeth." Piper said.

"Of course there is. Guys can get turned on by the stupidest things." She said as she crammed another handful of popcorn in her mouth.

Thalia was watching all of them like a hawk. Who knew this stuff was interesting?

"Very true." Hazel agreed. "Frank really likes romance movies."

"Frank Zhang, fierce son of Mars, praetor of New Rome, likes romance movies?" Annabeth asked.

Hazel nodded. "Yep. If we go to the movies, you can bet all the _denarii _buried in the ground that we're going to see a chick flick."

"What about Percy?" Piper asked.

"Oh, that's easy. Walking on the beach. The smell of my shampoo. Showers." Annabeth said.

Thalia wrinkled her nose. She did _not _need to know all of these grimy details about her brother and one of her best friends. Did they do this all the time? Just sit around and talk about personal stuff like it was nothing?

"Why am I not surprised?" Piper muttered. "So, showers, huh?"

Annabeth actually laughed. "Yeah. Especially after I just get out of the shower and walk by him a few times pretending to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator or grabbing a book from my office while I'm still in a towel."

Piper actually jumped up from her spot on the floor. "That's genius! I'm going to do that when Jason gets home!"

"And wear your hair up a lot." Hazel said. "Frank likes access to my neck."

"Oh gods." Thalia muttered.

Annabeth laughed. "Alright, guys, we're scarring the eternal maiden for life. Best get back to the movies, eh?"

Thalia nodded eagerly, but then shot a look at Hazel. "Anything except a romance movie."

They all laughed and Thalia realized that she had forgotten that it was actually fun to hang out with people who weren't Hunters. Sure, they were fun (and dangerous) but sometimes, she just needed to get away from all of it. Sometimes she just needed to pretend that she was normal.

But she knew she would be good on the girl nights for a long time to come. This was about as girly as she could get.

* * *

**A/N: Leave me a review! Thanks for reading!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
